


Fairy Guest

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Fairy, Fantasy, Fiction, Fluff, Friendship, G/T, GT, Gen, Human, Mild Language, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Ratings: G, Size Difference, TINY - Freeform, giant, mentioned death, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After putting out a terrible fire, Benjamin comes across a small fairy unconscious in the forest. He can't bring himself to leave her there and decides to bring her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Guest

Tara coughed violently as she flew through the burning forest. How had it come to this? What had caused this to happen?! It had just been a normal day… A normal and fun day with the other fairies. She had been at her little mushroom home with her brother and his wife, playing around and having fun…  
  
Then the fire. No one knew where it came from or how it started. But it had been absolutely wild, burning down everything in the blazes’ path. Including their entire village.  
  
She had lost sight of her brother and her friends. She was alone, terribly frightened, and hopeless lost among the thick black smoke and bright fires. Her wings were starting to fail her as she grew weaker and weaker from the harsh smoke, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks as a feeling of hopelessness washed over her.  
  
“Arthur!” she called out in between coughs. “Ar-Arthur!”  
  
But her brother never responded. She didn’t know where he was… or if he had even made it out of the fire. For all she knew, he and everyone else she knew were gone. She was alone.   
  
Her wing finally died out. With a startled scream, she crashed into the grass and landed on her hands in knees. The air didn’t seem as thick down here, surprisingly, but she could see the fires catching up to her. Throwing her hands over her mouth, Tara ran through the forest as fast as her legs would carry her, hoping to find a safe haven somewhere.  
  
But there was nothing but more and more burning plants and trees, animals and bugs and birds fleeing for their lives. She was running out of breath, her legs were starting to feel heavy, and it was getting hard to see. But she forced herself to keep running, to get out of the forest.   
  
She didn’t make it very far, tripping over her own two feet. She shrieked as she landed face first into mud, groaning out in pain as she looked up. Mud… the lake? Was she near the lake? She forced herself to crawl, trying to get as far away from the smoke as possible. She had to get to the water… She would be safe by the water…  
  
But her body wouldn’t move. She turned over on her back, tired and weak and out of breath. It hurt so much to breathe… She could still hear the fire destroying the forest, the creatures screaming for help, running for their lives… How did this happen? How could it have happened?  
  
Her eyes finally shut, unable to keep them open anymore. It was over… Everything was over.  


* * *

“Come on, men – just a few more flames and we can go home.”  
  
Benjamin quickly hurried along with the rest of the villagers to put out the rest of the fires. With the initial adrenaline rush long gone, he was starting to feel tired and drained. Well, it wasn’t too surprising; they had been at this all night long. Damn arsonists… They always set fire to everything! At least this time the bastards had been caught. Well, their burned corpses had been found anyway.  
  
Good. They had gotten what they deserved.   
  
Still, it wasn’t enough. Half of the forest was practically dead now, destroyed by the flames. They had been lucky to not have lost any villagers to the fire, but he couldn’t say the same for any woodland creature. God only knew how many of them were burned alive…  
  
But at least most of the fire had been put out. There were just a few small flames left by the lake area and since he and few other men were the closest to it, they were the ones who had to put them out. They were just getting the last few flames around the area. Most of the others had already gone home.   
  
He put out the last flame, letting out a soft groan in relief. Finally, it was over… At least until the next idiot arsonist came along and decided to set the land on fire. Damn bastards… Sometimes he just wished they would set themselves on fire and leave everyone else alone. It would make things a hell of a lot easier for people.   
  
Looking over his shoulder, he could see the others heading back. He huffed, figuring he should head back too. But just as he passed by the lake, glancing at it, he paused.   
  
There was… something there. A leg. A very, very tiny leg peaking out from small of the weeds. He glanced back to see if anyone else was around, but they all seemed to have left. Now curious, he squatted down and pushed the flora out of the way.  
  
His bottom lip dropped a bit when he saw the unconscious tiny figure in the mud.  
  
It was… a girl. A very tiny girl lying in the mud. And when he saw the wings, he realized it was a fairy. But fairies didn’t exist… They were only folklore.   
  
Looking at her a bit more closely, he could see that she looked a little rugged with ash on her skin and light green dress. Did she escape the fire? Was she even still alive? Was she even real or was inhaling too much of the flames causing him to hallucinate?   
  
Slowly, he stretched down one of his hands and very lightly nudged at her body with his finger. She was definitely real… But she didn’t move. Oh God… Was she really dead?  
  
He moved his finger over her chest, hoping to maybe pick up a heartbeat of some kind. If she was a living creature, she would have to have one… And she seemed to be human like him, just  _much_  smaller and with wings.   
  
He nearly jumped back when he picked up a heartbeat. Well, she was alive. But he couldn’t help but to worry a bit when he realized how faint it was. Could she have been dying? She had just survived a fire and it was clear to him that she had inhaled a lot of a smoke if she had so much ash on her body.  
  
Not sure what else to do, he slowly moved his hand under her and lifted her up. Damn, she was so small. Almost like a collectible figurine. She even reminded him of one. Pale skin, baby face, soft short light brown hair, thin and petite figure… He had a feeling that even if she were a human, she would still be a small girl. At least compared to him and most men in their village.  
  
Carefully steadying her in his hand, Benjamin cupped her against his chest as he slowly walked back to his village. He didn’t want to jar her around too much and possibly hurt her.   
  
Benjamin couldn’t help but to laugh at himself. He normally didn’t care too much about others… Mainly because he just wasn’t a people-person. He didn’t have very many friends, only two – Noah and Niema. And yet, here he was, concerned over this unconscious fairy in his hand.   
  
Perhaps it was because of how small she was. How helpless and weak she appeared, caked with ash and mud. She could have  _died_ if he hadn’t had found her. And… he didn’t want that. Not to a fairy as defenseless and weak looking as the one in his hand.   
  
Giving a soft huff, he walked back to his hut, holding the fairy close.  


* * *

Tara whimpered softly as she felt like she was floating. Was she dead? No… No, she couldn’t have been. She still felt heavy and weak, despite the feeling of being suspended. And… she felt warm. Not like before because of the fires, but it was as if she were wrapped up in blanket. Comfortable. Calm.   
  
Soon though, she felt her back lie against a soft surface. It was so warm and snug that she felt herself drifting off. She was still too tired and her wings were still too weak to try and carry her… Not mention that she couldn’t even open her eyes yet. She tried to fight off the urge to rest, but sweet relief eventually came over her and she fell asleep.  
  
It didn’t last long though. A soft, gentle sound woke her up. Like snoring. It certainly wasn’t coming from her because she didn’t snore. Had another creature taken refuge by the lake? At least… She thought she was at the lake. That was the last place she could remember being.  
  
But… The ground. It wasn’t cold or wet or gross. She was supposed to have fallen into mud… Getting more feeling back into her body, she could feel that she still had some mud caked on her legs and body, but it was dry now. The surface she was on was soft, almost bouncy.   
  
She gave a small groan, forcing herself to open her eyes. She had to blink a few times though, trying to get her vision to come back to her. Squirming a bit, she moved her head and toes around in an attempt to wake body up. It didn’t do much though, still feeling weak and heavy, but she felt much better than before.  
  
Though, she found herself still unable to fly. She still felt too heavy and her wings had dried mud on them, so it would be impossible to even try.   
  
Turning over on her side, she attempted to find where the gentle snoring sound was coming from. But she froze when she saw where she was.  
  
This definitely was not the lake. In fact, she wasn’t even outside. No… No, she was inside a house. A gigantic house. With giant chairs and furniture and doors and windows and curtains… Her body turned cold as she realized where she was.  
  
A human home. Arthur had told her about the humans. Those giant wingless monsters. How they would kidnap fairies and think they were magic beings that would grant wishes or something absurd like that. They may have had magic, but it was only for small things… Like growing plants and healing others. She couldn’t grant any wishes!  
  
And because she couldn’t grant wishes as the humans wanted… She shivered as she remembered what Arthur had told her. How… those humans would…  _eat_  them. Because apparently humans thought that eating fairies would give them their magic.   
  
She had to get out of here! She had to get out of here!  
  
As Tara continued to fret and look around for an escape path, she failed to notice the large creature behind her. She hadn’t realize that her soft groan from earlier had woken him, the human blinking a few times to see that it was still dark out. It must have been in the way earlier morning, he wasn’t sure.  
  
He glanced down at the fairy, who had yet to turn around to look at him. Oh… She was awake. Definitely confused and frightened too, if her squirming and whimpering was anything to go by.  
  
Did she want to get down? Why didn’t she just fly? Or was she just uncomfortable? He frowned. He had thought he had done the right thing by letting her sleep on the bed… Well, maybe he should have given her a bath first. But he didn’t want her to drown or accidently hurt her while bathing her. Not to mention he didn’t want to undress her. That would have been creepy.   
  
Well, he could at least attempt to talk to her, seeing how they were both awake.   
  
“… You’re awake?”  
  
Tara froze when she heard the voice. That deep, manly voice, speaking to her in a soft tone… She slowly turned around to see a giant human lying down next to her. Dark skin, messy black hair, dark brown eyes, enormous figure with muscle and height. And he looked… angry. Like he was glaring at her.   
  
She paled in fright. A human… had found her. And brought her to his home. Oh no… no! He was going to-! No! She didn’t want to die!   
  
She suddenly shrieked, causing the human to jolt back as Tara attempted to run away. But the human seemed to snap out of it, his hand coming around the little fairy and lifting her up so she wouldn’t fall of the bed.  
  
“No!” she shrieked, wiggling around in the cupped hand. His grip wasn’t tight, but his fingers were secure and no matter how much she pushed at them, they wouldn’t move. No… No! He was going to eat her! She was going to be eaten!  
  
Thinking her fate had been sealed, the little fairy curled up into herself and started to whimper, shutting her eyes tightly as the human adjust himself to sit up right, leaning back against the wall as he held the fairy gently in his hand.   
  
Now seeing her awake (and terribly frightened), he was able to see her a bit better and more closely. She had such big bright beautiful light blue eyes and she looked so young. She had to have been a young teenaged girl or whatever a teenager’s age was in fairy years. God, this was beyond surreal.   
  
Still, he could tell that she was terrified. He shouldn’t have been surprised. He was massive compared to her. And he probably had “that look” on his face; Noah described it as his “normal apathetic jerk” face. Was his face scaring her? Shit…  
  
Clearing his throat, he attempted to relax his face and appear friendlier. He didn’t want her thinking the worst about her situation…  
  
“Hey…” he said softly, opening up his hand a little. She was still curled up in a ball, as if trying to hide from him. “Hey… It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
She peeked over at the human, only to flinch when they made eye contact and quickly look away.   
  
“… Are you feeling okay?” he asked, not exactly sure what to do. “I… found you by the lake. Are you hurt?”  
  
She still just shivered in his hand.   
  
Well, this was going nowhere fast. And now he had no idea what to do. He couldn’t talk to someone who wouldn’t talk back to him! The little fairy would only tremble in his hand, terrified and whimpering.  
  
Still, he tried again. “… What’s your name?”  
  
That seemed to get the tiny creature’s attention, who once again peeked up at him with those big bright blue eyes. But unlike before, she didn’t turn her head away. She just seemed to stare at him for a few moments, contemplating something.   
  
Did he… ask for her name? Did this human ask for her name? Why would he care if he was only going to eat her? Yes, he had said he wouldn’t hurt her, but Arthur had always told her she could never trust a human. They only wanted to hurt them.  
  
But… someone who wanted to hurt her would never ask for her name… Right? And… He said he found her by the river. Wouldn’t he have eaten her then? There was no point of taking her back here to eat her…  
  
“… ra.”  
  
The human blinked. He had seen her lips move and he could have sworn he heard her speak. He just didn’t hear what she said at all.   
  
“I couldn’t hear you… What did you say?”  
  
“T-Tara…” she squeaked out, slowly uncurling herself. “M-My name is… T-Tara.”   
  
“… I’m Benjamin… You can… just call me Ben.”   
  
“Oh-Okay…”  
  
An awkward silence suddenly fell upon them. Benjamin rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, Tara squirming a bit in his grip. Oh. Right… She probably didn’t like being held like this. And seeing that she no longer seemed too terrified or frightened, he gently set her down onto the bed.  
  
Tara quickly pushed off of his hand to the sheets beneath, taking a hold of one and pulling the fabric to her. It made her feel safe… Especially now as she was being stared down at by this giant creature.   
  
“… Where did you come from?” he asked, not sure what else to do. God, was he really trying to make conversation with a fairy?! He couldn’t even talk for a long time to other people…  
  
Tara was hesitant to say. She knew that it was dangerous to give away the location of her village, especially to humans who may have wanted to hunt her kind down. Though, she wasn’t even sure if the village was there anymore.   
  
“My village in the forest… before the fires.”  
  
“… I’m sorry. That was caused some crazy arsonists… They’re dead now.”  
  
“Oh…” Tara looked away, glancing down at herself. She was still covered in ashes and mud… But she was alive. She was safe (at least she hoped she was safe). But she didn’t know anything about her brother, her sister in law, or any of her friends… Did they make it out? Was she the only one to get away?  
  
Seeing a sad look come over her face, Benjamin bit his bottom lip. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought that up. While his village wasn’t affect, it was obvious that hers was… She was probably worried about her friends and family.   
  
“Um… Do… Do you want a bath?” he asked, gesturing to her dirty self.  
  
She blinked, looking down at herself. Oh. Right. She needed a bath. She had to get the mud off of her wings. And the rest of her body of course, but especially her wings or she wouldn’t be able to fly.   
  
When she didn’t say anything, Benjamin huffed and slowly got up. “I’ll go get some water from the lake… Just wait right here.”  
  
“Al-All right…”   
  
He gave her a nod and got off the bed, grabbing the water pail by his bed and putting on his boots. Tara just sat there as he quickly left the human hut, closing the door behind him. Reaching over, she touched one of her wings, only to hiss out when she did.  
  
Oh no… Not only were they dirty, but they were damaged too. And wings took a long time to heal, even with magic. It seemed as though she would be stuck here for a while. If the human permitted it. And, though her brother told her to wary of humans… This Benjamin human seemed like a nice person.  
  
At least until her wings were better… She could trust this human. She could live here with him.   
  
Of course, as long as the human allowed it.  


* * *

Benjamin had quickly returned with a pale of water, placing it on the table. He also got the little fairy some cloth and a small white dress that he found on a figurine in his drawers. He didn’t know where that thing had come from, but he would have had to guess that he had picked it up a long time ago and forgot about it.   
  
Still, Tara didn’t seem to mind it. He was just certain she wanted a change of clothes and a bath. Out of respect, he made sure to be sitting on his small bunk and facing the wall, giving her as much privacy as possible.  
  
She made sure she didn’t take that long of a bath. But when she had finished washing her wings, she could see that parts were torn and crinkled at the edges. That would at least take a few months to heal… She hoped her host would allow her to stay that long. If not… She wasn’t sure if she would survive long out in the forest alone.  
  
Once she was done with her bath, she quickly climb out of the bucket and dried herself off with the rag he had provided her with. It was more like a large quilt than a rag to her, but she was still grateful for it. She quickly tried herself off, putting on the dress. Her host had been kind enough to cut off the sleeves to the dress, allowing more mobility and comfort for her wings. And she definitely needed that so they would heal faster.  
  
“Um… Mister Benjamin?”  
  
The human turned his head to look at her. Once he saw that she was done bathing, he quickly got up to dispose of the water by throwing it out the window.   
  
“Th-Thank you for the dress… and the bath. And the towel.”   
  
“It’s fine,” he said as he came back over to the table.  
  
Another awkward silence fell upon them. Benjamin wasn’t sure what he should say or do at thing point now. Was he just supposed to say bye and she would leave just like that? Would she even be safe in the forest by herself? Yeah, he knew fairies knew magic and everything, but… She seemed so weak and frail.   
  
But he doubted she would ask him to take her home. For one thing, her home may have not have existed anymore. Damn fires might have destroyed it. And even if her village was still around, he didn’t think he would be a welcomed face to her little town of fairies.   
  
Tara just fidgeted on the table. She would have to ask him sooner or later. She couldn’t just make herself comfortable. This wasn’t her home! And she didn’t even know if the human wanted her here to begin with!  
  
“Mister… Mister Benjamin–”  
  
“You… don’t need to call me ‘Mister,’” he said. Just hearing it made him feel old and he was only in his early twenties. He was not about to be aged before his time. “… Ben is fine.”  
  
“O-Okay… Benjamin.” There was no way she could call him Benjamin. That was far too personal! She glanced back at her wings, fluttering them once. She winced a bit. Yep – they were definitely injured.  
  
“Um… I was wondering…” Tara paused for a moment, wondering if she should really ask him. Maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe he would get angry. Maybe he was just trying to trick her into staying her and pretending to be nice and sweet.   
  
But… She had nowhere else to go. Everyone she could turn to was gone and she had no means of finding them. And that was if they were even still alive!  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the fairy tried again. “Um… I was wondering… If-If it’s all right with you… C-Could I… st-stay here? For a little while?”  
  
Benjamin just stared at her. She… wanted to stay here? He knew she was probably worried about her fellow fairies… Didn’t she want to return to them? Not that he had any problem with her staying here. It wasn’t as if she would take up any space… And he didn’t really want her going out there alone. He didn’t think she would survive.  
  
His silence unnerved her. Oh no… She had offended him! She must have! Feeling awful and embarrassed, she threw her hands over her face and turned away. Maybe she should have saved herself the trouble and just leave now.  
  
“… If you want to stay, you can.”  
  
She blinked, taking her hands from her face and looking back at him. He just continued to look down at her with a blank expression, waiting for her response. He was letting her stay? He wasn’t going to kick her out?  
  
“R-Really?”  
  
“Yeah… Can I ask why? I mean… I… I thought you’d wanna get home.”  
  
“O-Oh… I-I do… It’s just…” Tara gestured to her wings, gently running a hand over them. “They’re damaged and they take a long time to heal… I don’t think I would survive even a day.”  
  
Benjamin bit his lip to keep himself from saying that she probably wouldn’t survive a day even with healthy wings. But he didn’t want to offend her, especially not when she was clearly distressed.   
  
Then he saw her give a soft yawn. Oh. Right. She probably hadn’t gotten much sleep. Truth be told, he was tired too. Putting out the fires all night had taken its toll on his body. He was sure she had been through a lot too.  
  
He stretched out a hand to her, one she initially jumped back from. He pulled it back, thinking that maybe he had frightened her. But when she just stared up at him, he guessed that maybe he had just startled it. Slowly this time, he moved the hand back in front of her and gently placed it next to her.  
  
“I… I’m sure you’re tired,” he said. “You can sleep on my bed… At least for now… Until… Until I can get some to make your own. S-Sorry.”   
  
“N-No… It-It’s all right.” A bit hesitantly, she climbed into his palm and carefully sat down on it. She held onto his fingers tightly as he lifted her up, cupping her against his chest. While she was used to flying high above the ground, it was still a little scary knowing that the only thing keeping her from falling was this human…  
  
Luckily though, he had placed her on the bed before she even realized it. The human had also climbed into bed beside her, kicking off his shoes and taking off his shirt. She couldn’t help but to blush at the sight of his chest… He was certainly a handsome fellow. Very muscular. She shouldn’t have been too surprised though – most men she knew never wore their shirts to sleep. Especially when it was summertime.   
  
“You comfortable?” he asked as he laid his head down onto the pillow.   
  
She nodded, snuggling into the sheets. This was certainly the softest surface she had ever lied on… It was so warm too. And he even moved one of the thinner blankets over her so she would have covers. She couldn’t but to give a soft smile at the human.  
  
“Thank you,” she murmured softly, snuggling into the soft surface.  
  
He swallowed, looking away in embarrassment. Dear Lord, the little fairy certainly had a pretty smile… Clearing his throat, he turned back to her, only to find that she had fallen fast asleep… Or at least closed her eyes.  
  
Biting his bottom lip, he stretched a hand out to her, moving his finger closer to her. Ever so gently and carefully, he ran his finger over hair. Soft… Almost like silk. She was certainly a cute girl. Very cute and very vulnerable.   
  
As long as she stayed here… He would never let anything hurt her. Not this innocent fairy. She was a kind girl, very sweet… He would never allow any harm to come to her.   
  
And until the day she had to leave, he would protect her with all of his strength.


End file.
